Breaking Dawn at Twilight
by Lee Sang Gun
Summary: Conjunto de OneShots de nuestro trío favorito en distintas situaciones, tanto románticas como cómicas, etc. Summary completo dentro.
1. Merienda

**¡Buenas a todos!  
Bueno, antes que nada quiero aclarar que ésta será una serie de OS del trío que todos adoramos más: Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto. Sí, como leyeron: serán los tres en diferentes situaciones amorosas/divertidas/dramáticas, entre otras cosas que se le pueden ocurrir a mi retorcida mente.  
**

 **Por otra parte, quiero aclarar que, aunque respeto el género Yaoi, tendrán que estar de acuerdo más de dos personas para mandarme un review de escribir un OS con Yaoi relacionado, ya que no soy muy afín a dicha clasificación. No es que sea homofóbica o repudie el género, simplemente quiero concentrarme en Sakura y dos de las muchas parejas que me encantan.**

 **ACLARO QUE NO ESTOY CERRADA EN NO HACER YAOI, SIMPLEMENTE TIENE QUE SER BAJO PETICIÓN.**

 **Bueno, aclarado el tema— demasiado, diría yo—, comenzaré la serie c:**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Tanto Naruto como Naruto Shippuden son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, sólo utilizo a sus personajes para mis historias, sin fines de lucro. Las historias relatadas aquí son completamente mías, cualquier robo de éstas, ya sea parcial o en su totalidad, será considerado como plagio.

 **Título:** Breaking Dawn at Twilight. [Amanecer en el Crepúsculo].

 **Rate:** T.

 **Pareja:** NaruSakuSasu, es decir, Naruto  & Sakura & Sasuke.

 **Advertencia:** Lenguaje vulgar o grosero. Triángulo amoroso. Posiblemente yaoi (bajo pedido, obviamente).

 **Autor:** Lee Sang Gun.

* * *

 **Summary:** Uno era la luna: una irresistible noche sin estrellas, tan oscura como sus ojos que incitaban a la más misteriosa de las tentaciones. Otro era el sol: tan resplandeciente, tan puro como un cielo despejado, azul como sus inocentes orbes... Y ella, ella era el amanecer que iluminaba la noche, el crepúsculo que eclipsaba el día... la belleza que mostraba la unión de ambos.

* * *

 ** _Merienda_**

La campana dio por terminada la actividad, anunciando el inicio de un breve descanso en el que los pequeños podrían despejarse y comer un poco de lo que sus madres habían preparado para ellos.

Un pequeño infante de mejillas regordetas y sonrojadas gruñó al momento que se levantaba de su asiento asignado, sus adorables facciones se encontraban descompuestas en una mueca de completo enfado, poco propia en un niño de su edad. Con sus manitas recogió su cuaderno y sus lápices de colores, dispuesto a caminar hacia los estantes de madera pintada de colores brillantes que la maestra había traído para que él y sus compañeros acomodaran sus mochilas de forma ordenada.

Con el ceño aún fruncido, se arrodilló frente al estante con su nombre y dejó sus cosas en el suelo, seguido a ésto se dedicó a buscar entre sus pocas cosas el bentō que su madre había preparado para él. Sacó el recipiente y lo situó sobre su cuaderno, al igual que la caja con los colores. Tomó impulso en sus cortas piernas y se levantó del suelo, sacudiendo su uniforme azul, listo para salir al área de juegos.

—Sasuke-chan, podrás continuar con la lección después del descanso, deja tu cuaderno en tu escritorio y ve a jugar con los demás— la suave y paciente voz de su instructora, la señorita Shizune, hizo que se detuviera por un breve momento, el suficiente para girar su carita hacia ella e inflar sus mejillas a la par que un puchero amenazaba con hacer aparición.

—Necesito que el dibujo quede perfecto para entregárselo, Shizune-san— Shizune sonrió al escuchar su aniñada voz intentar adaptar un tono serio y maduro, a lo cual no le quedó más opción que asentir con la cabeza ante tanto respeto que el infante expresaba, apreciando cómo éste relajaba levemente sus facciones y se disponía a salir por la enorme puerta del aula.

La sonrisa no se borró de forma inmediata de los labios de la morena quien, encantada, se encaminó hacia la misma puerta por la que el infante había salido momentos atrás, con la esperanza de verlo alejarse. Su deseo se vio rápidamente cumplido al observar al pequeño caminar con paso firme y decidido, muy peculiar entre los demás niños a su cargo. Uchiha Sasuke era todo un caso; para ser un pequeño niño de tres años recién cumplidos, se distinguía de entre los demás por su porte elegante, digno de su familia, y su intento de utilizar un vocabulario tan enriquecido como el de un adulto de cincuenta años. Shizune debía admitir que el pequeño era más serio y caballeroso que muchos hombres con los que ella había salido en el pasado.

—¿Qué estarás tramando, pequeñín?— susurró para sus adentros, observando divertida al joven heredero de la prestigiosa familia Uchiha. Sus oscuros orbes se desviaron después hacia los demás niños que se encontraban entretenidos jugando, alerta a cualquier incidente.

El pequeño Uchiha no tardó en encontrar un lugar solitario— en el césped, debajo de un viejo y enorme árbol de cerezo—, en el que podría almorzar tranquilo, sin niñas tontas merodeando por ahí, tratando de molestarlo como siempre lo hacían.

Se arrodilló entre un par de enormes raíces provenientes del árbol, en las cuales apoyó su cuaderno por lo que el pensó serían unos breves instantes en el que satisfacía a su hambriento estómago. Tomó el bentō entre sus manos y, con cuidado, deslizó la tapa azul con el emblema de su familia, descubriendo la comida en él.

Sus negros ojitos brillaron cuales ónices al encontrarse con un par de _onigiris_ cuidadosamente colocados en la esquina superior derecha del contenedor, el pequeño rodó los ojos fastidiado al percatarse de los ojos y bocas hechos con alga que su madre había pegado en el arroz, asemejando un par de caritas tiernas; al lado de éstos, se encontraban, en el mismo apartado, dos pequeños depósitos con salsa de soja. A su izquierda, en otro apartado, descansaban tres salchichas cocidas, cortadas en tiras en la parte inferior, asemejando los tentáculos de un pulpo; su madre, ni corta ni perezosa, había vertido un poco de salsa de soja debajo de las extremidades de los embutidos, aparentando ser tinta. También había dibujado un par de ojos y bocas en la parte superior de las salchichas con un poco de salsa de tomate.  
Suspiró aliviado al notar que era lo único infantil en la comida, ya que, en el apartado más grande, ocupando la mayor parte del contenedor, se hallaban una infinidad de pequeñas bolas de pollo frito, bañadas en salsa de naranja y condimentadas con un par de hojas de orégano. Para rematar, en el contenedor sobrante, se encontraban seis pedazos de tomate asados.

Se relamió los labios de forma inconsciente y se apresuró a tomar los palillos de metal que su madre había dispuesto en el recipiente de madera. Había tomado con los cubiertos una de las albóndigas, ansioso por llevarla a su boca, cuando un sollozo lo distrajo de sus pensamientos.

 _"¿Alguien está llorando?"_ , pensó atónito el pequeño de oscuros cabellos, devolviendo la comida al recipiente y girando su cabeza hacia su alrededor, tratando de encontrar el origen del llanto.

— _Mi mamá no pudo hacerme de comer otra vez_ — escuchó una chillona voz provenir de un lugar que no supo descifrar. Sasuke pensó que posiblemente se encontraba sollozando por el hambre.

— _Vamos, come. Yo no tengo apetito_ — una aguda y melodiosa voz se escuchó detrás de él, seguida de alguien sorbiendo la nariz, posiblemente quien estuvo llorando hace unos momentos.

El Uchiha no pudo más con la curiosidad y, casi a regañadientes, cerró su propio bentō y se levantó de su sitio con el recipiente en la mano, decidido a encontrar a las dos personas que habían atraído su atención fuera de su comida.

No tuvo que caminar mucho, ya que ambas personas se encontraban justo del otro lado del gran árbol, sentadas de la misma manera en la que él se había acurrucado en las raíces del gigante. Lo que observó lo dejó sorprendido.

Eran una niña y un niño, ambos compañeros suyos, los que se hallaban sentados juntos. Ella, una pequeña de extraños y cortos cabellos rosados, estaba apoyada en sus rodillas, mirando de frente al niño rubio que se encontraba sentado con las piernas extendidas, pero éste sólo le mostraba su lado derecho, tal vez para desparramar sus piernas con más libertad. Ella tenía su brazo extendido hacia él, sosteniendo un par de palillos en los que descansaba un rollo de sushi. Su expresión denotaba una enorme preocupación por el rubio, intuyó Sasuke. Al parecer la niña intentaba alimentarlo como si de un bebé se tratase.

—P-Pero, Sakura-chan, no alcanzará para los dos, de seguro y te quedas con hambre— se quejó el niño con voz chillona, volteando a ver a la recién nombrada. Sasuke se apresuró a analizar al rubio con mirada clínica: cabello desordenado, ojos azules, piel tostada por el sol y unas extrañas marcas de bigotes en sus mejillas. El pequeño Uchiha rápidamente lo reconoció como el torpe que siempre gritaba eufórico en cualesquiera que fueran las clases que les daban durante el día.

Su mirada se desvió hacia la niña que había reído de forma casi tímida.

—En serio, no tengo hambre— mentira, Sasuke podía distinguirlo en sus ojos: ella estaba muriéndose de hambre. ¿Entonces por qué le decía al torpe que se comiera su almuerzo? Además, ¿por qué él no tenía uno?

Un extraño sonido lo hizo sonrojarse inmediatamente: su propio estómago había comenzado a gruñir. Y, al parecer, no fue el único en darse cuenta.

—¿Y tú quién eres?— el de orbes azules le miró fastidiado, al mismo tiempo que doblaba sus piernas y apretaba los puños: no le gustaba que interrumpieran sus preciosos momentos con Sakura-chan. Después, como si se hubiese percatado de algo, pasó fervientemente el dorso de su mano por sus ojos y mejillas, tratando de borrar cualquier indicio de llanto en ellos.

—Hmp... mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha— el moreno frunció el ceño y lo miró con cierto enojo: no le gustaba que le hablaran de ésa manera, mucho menos estando una niña presente.

Contrario a sus pensamientos e impulsado por una fuerza que ni él mismo supo explicar, se arrodilló justo frente a ambas personas, quienes lo miraron confundidas. Ignorando el par de interrogantes ojos clavados en él, se dispuso a volver a abrir su bentō.

—¡Hey! ¡No te invitamos a sentarte con nosotros!— exclamó furioso el impetuoso rubio, quien ahora se encontraba arrodillado también, decidido a encarar al moreno si éste buscaba problemas.

La niña de cabello rosa lo miró con una ligera desaprobación, a Sasuke ése gesto le recordó a su propia madre.

—Naruto, no seas grosero— le reprendió de forma suave y calmada, sorprendiendo tanto al rubio como al recién llegado.

—S-Sí, Sakura-chan, lo siento-'ttebayo— se apresuró a decir el pequeño de ojos azules, haciendo desaparecer casi por arte de magia todo rastro de enojo en sus facciones. Después, en su boca apareció una gran sonrisa al recibir el perdón por parte de la pequeña portadora de ojos verdes.

Verde... a Sasuke, de alguna manera, comenzó a gustarle cada vez más ése color.

—Hmp...— repitió, sin querer, el Uchiha, llamando la atención de los otros dos— Ten— en un acto que sorprendió al par frente a él, y a sí mismo, había que añadir, le extendió al molesto niño de su propia comida—. Si juntamos nuestra comida, puede alcanzar para los tres.

Naruto, visiblemente atónito, lo miró por un par de segundos que al moreno se le antojaron una eternidad. Seguido de ésto, una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y juntó sus manos, en un claro gesto de agradecimiento.

—¡¿De veras?! ¡Gracias-'ttebayo!— gritó eufórico, apresurándose a tomar uno de los dos onigiris que se encontraban en el contenedor perteneciente al Uchiha.

Sakura, quien no había apartado la vista del moreno, le dedicó una gran sonrisa al aludido. Debido a sus enormes y rojas mejillas, sus ojos se vieron obligados a cerrarse ante dicho gesto.

—Hmp... no es nada— un ligero sonrojo coloreó las mejillas de Sasuke, quien giró su rostro con la esperanza de que no se notara demasiado.

Ella no parecía querer molestarlo como las otras niñas, eso le agradó. Tal vez podría pasar más tiempo con ellos, las sonrisas de ambos le parecían sinceras, a pesar de que el rubio se miraba bastante torpe y molesto.

Increíblemente pudo disfrutar, por primera vez, una merienda en compañía de personas que no fueran su familia.

—¿Cómo es que puedes terminarte todo éso? ¡Es demasiado, demasiado!— repetía Naruto, impresionado por la elegancia y el orden en sus alimentos. La verdad es que estaba acostumbrado a comer mucho, su madre insistía en que se acabara todas sus verduras y lo que ella pusiese en su plato, alegando que así se volvería un hombre alto y fuerte, como su padre. Ésto hacía que él se terminara todo sin chistar, pues desde que tenía memoria había soñado con ser como su padre.

La niña de cabello rosa se limitaba a reír con calma ante las ocurrencias de su enérgico amigo mientras tomaba con cierta agilidad los alimentos en su propio bentō. Sasuke no había caído en cuenta que se la había pasado mirándola hasta que su estómago exigió un poco más de comida, deseo que el moreno se apresuró a cumplir.

Terminada la merienda, en la que el rubio prácticamente arrasó con ambos almuerzos, el pequeño Uchiha recogió sus cosas y se dirigió con paso lento devuelta al aula.

—¡Espera-'ttebayo!— se giró contrariado hacia la impetuosa voz detrás de él. Un Naruto ansioso, prácticamente arrastrando a una cansada Sakura, parecía desesperado por alcanzarle— Uff... vaya que caminas rápido— exclamó visiblemente agotado al llegar a donde el moreno se encontraba. El trío de niños tuvieron que esperar a que las agitadas respiraciones del rubio y la rosada recuperaran la normalidad.

La campana dio oficialmente por terminado el almuerzo, mientras que la señorita Shizune alentaba a los niños a volver al aula.

Antes de mover un sólo músculo, Sasuke miró sorprendido al rubio, quien en un acto de inocente simpatía, le tomó de la mano y lo jaló junto con Sakura hacia el aula, quien parecía estar ya muy acostumbrada a dichas reacciones espontáneas por parte de su rubio amigo.

—¡Te sentarás con nosotros, dattebayo!— exclamó Naruto con extrema alegría, ingresando al aula y jalando consigo al par que lo miraban con cierta tranquilidad.

Shizune, al verlos, sonrió enternecida. Tal parecía ser que el joven Uchiha por fin se había decidido por tener amigos. Con nuevos ánimos, alentó a sus estudiantes a seguir continuando con sus dibujos.

* * *

Mikoto Uchiha recibió al más pequeño de sus hijos con una sonrisa y un enorme abrazo, acción que provocó un gruñido acompañado de un sonrojo por parte de su adoración. Sasuke siempre había sido muy renuente a demostrar sus sentimientos y a ella le encantaba abochornarlo con grandes demostraciones de afecto.

—Madre, aquí tienes mi trabajo de hoy— el pequeño, quien sólo le llegaba un par de centímetros por debajo de la cintura, le extendió una gruesa hoja de dibujo. Apenas tomarla, el chiquillo corrió al mástil donde colgaban los sacos, paraguas y mochilas, acomodando la suya con cuidado. Después, se dirigió apresurado escaleras arriba— por cierto, madre— se detuvo a mitad del camino, llamando la atención de su progenitora— necesito que prepares dos bentōs para mañana, por favor— dicho esto, reanudó su carrera hasta el segundo piso.

La mujer de cabello negro parpadeó desconcertada ante tal petición. ¿Dos almuerzos? ¿Para qué necesitaría Sasuke tanta comida?

Recordó la hoja que su pequeño le había entregado y se dispuso a mirarla. Lo primero que sus oscuros orbes captaron fue el enorme diez encerrado en un círculo, con tinta roja, debajo de éste una carita feliz con la leyenda "felicidades" en letra cursiva. Desplazó sus ojos hacia la izquierda, leyendo como título "mi parte favorita de la merienda", escrito obviamente por su hijo, debido a la extravagante forma infantil de escribir.

Sus labios formaron una enorme sonrisa al encontrarse con la imagen dibujada por su pequeño Sasuke. Ahora entendía perfectamente su solicitud.

Un gran árbol de cerezo se encontraba en el medio de la hoja, del cual sobresalían unas exageradas raíces. A sus pies, en un suelo completamente verde, se encontraban tres figuras tomadas de la mano. En el medio: un rubio con el cabello alborotado y ojos azules, una sonrisa hecha con un grueso crayón negro y unas extrañas líneas en sus cachetes inflados. Del lado izquierdo se encontraba una pequeña niña a la que Sasuke había coloreado con un exótico cabello rosa y unos grandes ojos verdes, sonrió al apreciar el sonrojo que su hijo había tenido el detalle de añadir. Por último, Sasuke se había dibujado a sí mismo.

Mikoto sonrió enternecida mientras un par de lágrimas cristalizaban sus ojos: su hijo, su pequeño gruñón, había dibujado una gran sonrisa en su auto-retrato.

Prácticamente corrió hacia el refrigerador para comprobar las reservas de comida: mañana le haría un súper desayuno a su campeón y a sus nuevos amigos. Tomó uno de los imanes del electrodoméstico y fijó el dibujo con ayuda de éste.

Sasuke, en cambio, se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente en su cama, con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios. Sus sueños se encontraban plagados de onigiris saltando, un rubio corriendo detrás de unos pulpos de salchicha y una niña extendiéndole un par de palillos a él, invitándole a probar de su comida.

Nunca había deseado tanto volver al jardín.

* * *

 **Y bueno, corto pero emocionante, a mi parecer... espero que les haya gustado. Quise comenzar con algo tierno e inocente, así que espero que no les haya decepcionado.**

 **También, quiero agradecerles por haberse interesado y haber entrado a leer Cualquier sugerencia, tema o petición, pueden dejarme un review, me haría muy feliz saber si les ha gustado tanto como a mí me ha encantado escribirlo :D**

 **Sin nada más que decir, me despido**

 **Lee Lee out!**


	2. Pijamada

**¡Hola, gente!  
Bueno, quiero empezar por agradecer a todas las personas que dejaron su review en el primer OS, he de confesar que me encontraba muy nerviosa, pues no sabía si tan polémica relación entre los tres protagonistas tendría aceptación. Me alegro que les haya encantado, a mí me emocionaron muchísimo sus reviews, tanto que me apresuré a escribir la continuación.**

 **Y, como regalo por tan adorables comentarios, les traigo un OS afín al anterior. Espero que les guste tanto como a mí escribirlo.**

 **Notas al final.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Tanto Naruto como Naruto Shippuden son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, sólo utilizo a sus personajes para mis historias, sin fines de lucro. Las historias aquí presentadas son completamente mías, cualquier robo de éstas, ya sea parcial o en su totalidad, será considerado como plagio.

 **Título:** Breaking Dawn at Twilight. [Amanecer en el Crepúsculo].

 **Rate:** T.

 **Pareja:** NaruSakuSasu, es decir, Naruto & Sakura & Sasuke.

 **Aclaración:** Se necesita una petición, ya sea por PM o review, para solicitar capítulos con contenido Yaoi. No soy muy afín a dicha categoría, así que, por mi parte, espontáneamente no aparecerán dichas interacciones entre ambas figuras masculinas en mi FF. Aparecerán sólo si lo han pedido antes.

 **Advertencia:** Lenguaje vulgar o grosero. Triángulo amoroso.

 **Autor:** Lee Sang Gun.

* * *

 **Summary:** Uno era la luna: una irresistible noche sin estrellas, tan oscura como sus ojos que incitaban a la más misteriosa de las tentaciones. Otro era el sol: tan resplandeciente, tan puro como un cielo despejado, azul como sus inocentes orbes... Y ella, ella era el amanecer que iluminaba la noche, el crepúsculo que eclipsaba el día... la belleza que mostraba la unión de ambos.

* * *

 ** _Pijamada_**

Tres toques al timbre bastaron para que una elegante Mikoto Uchiha casi se lanzara a abrir la puerta.

Sus altos tacones platinados se movieron con gracia, haciendo juego con su largo vestido negro, el cual tenía una abertura al frente en forma de "v", decorada con varias cintas de brillantes plateados. Su cabello había sido ondulado y estilizado, descansando con cuidado en su hombro derecho, cayendo en cascada hacia el inicio de su cintura. Unos modestos aretes de brillantes adornaban sus orejas.

Al abrir la puerta suspiró aliviada, encontrándose con la figura de un joven con expresión aburrida.

—Muchísimas gracias por venir, Kakashi-kun— la morena se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar al muchacho, quien se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y adentrarse en la mansión, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón—. Nos has sacado de un enorme apuro— la señora Uchiha le sonrió de una forma tan cálida y agradable que Kakashi no pudo sino rascar su mejilla, aparentemente nervioso.

—No es nada, en serio— el joven de alborotados cabellos plateados le sonrió de vuelta por debajo de la delgada máscara de seda oscura que cubría desde el puente de su nariz hasta el inicio de su clavícula. Y no estaba mintiendo: a pesar de ser un adolescente de dieciséis años de edad y ser un sábado por la noche, sorprendentemente no tenía compromiso alguno que le impidiera hacerse cargo del menor de los hijos del matrimonio Uchiha. Además, pagaban excesivamente bien por sus servicios.

Ella simplemente asintió y aplaudió un par de veces, como si estuviese llamando a una mascota.

Kakashi supo que se trataba de más o menos lo mismo cuando, de las escaleras, un pequeño con expresión enfadada hizo acto de presencia.

—Sasuke-chan, no quiero que le des problemas a Kakashi, sabes que él viene de buena gana— le advirtió con voz severa su madre, a lo que el chiquillo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y refunfuñar casi con timidez.

El joven Hatake tuvo que reprimir una carcajada al percatarse del pijama del pequeño: un pantalón azul marino, casi índigo, una camisa manga larga del mismo color, con los puños de las mangas de un azul más claro, ambos del típico material peludo que usan para los pijamas de niños pequeños. La camisa del conjunto portaba dos adorables adornos; el primero, una capucha adornada con patrones de escamas, unos ojos verdes y un hocico viperino, es decir, estaba adaptada para aparentar la cabeza de una serpiente; el segundo, del extremo inferior de la espalda, sobresalía una extremidad alargada y curva, llegando hasta el suelo: era la cola de la supuesta serpiente.

Mikoto pareció intuir el análisis en los ojos del joven de cabellos plateados, pues una suave risa brotó de sus labios.

—Le dije a Sasu-chan que los ojos amarillos eran más terroríficos que los verdes, pero él pareció encapricharse con ellos— el aludido inmediatamente se sonrojó ante tal relato, pensó que su madre no había notado su insistencia ante el color de los orbes de la serpiente de su pijama. Estaba equivocado.

El pequeño infló sus mejillas y frunció levemente el ceño, provocando en sus labios un inevitable puchero. El color de los ojos era algo que, pensaba, debía haberle tenido sin cuidado, pero al ver tan bonito color combinar con su pijama preferido, no pudo resistirse a pedírselo a su madre. Afortunadamente a ella pareció emocionarle la idea— más por lo de ésa noche— y no tuvo que necesitar de algún ridículo berrinche para obtener lo que deseaba.

Antes de defender su quebrantada dignidad a manos de su propia madre, el timbre volvió a sonar.

Y una apresurada Mikoto volvió a lanzarse hacia la puerta.

—¡Kushina!— el grito de colegiala de su madre le caló en lo más profundo de sus aniñados oídos, los cuales tuvo que cubrir fuertemente con ambas manitas. Cuando pensó que lo peor había pasado y podía liberar sus orejas, otro grito aún más agudo, proclamando el nombre de su madre, volvió a impedirle la audición por otros instantes.

Tan joven y a punto de volverse sordo. Quién lo diría.

La esposa de Minato Namikaze portaba un largo vestido de color verde, de estilo griego. Con un hombro descubierto y el otro adornado con la manga cruzada del vestido; el torso tenía incrustados ciertos accesorios de pedrería negra, que le daban una vista aún más elegante.

—¡Pero que cosita tan linda tenemos aquí!— la voz chillona de su madre estaba a punto de sacarle de sus casillas y, al mirar a Kakashi a su lado, supo que no era el único que parecía sufrir tal suplicio. A veces su madre podía desarrollar la capacidad de sacar de sus cabales a quien fuera.

Fue cuando un pequeño Naruto apareció frente a sus ojos, Sasuke sonrió al notar que no había sido el único al querer elegir un pijama original.

El Uzumaki-Namikaze parecía inmensamente orgulloso al estar enfundado en un mameluco naranja brillante en la zona del torso y, en las extremidades superiores e inferiores, de un morado azulado. También contaba con una capucha, pero ésta era en forma de sapo, el cual tenía unos extraños ojos amarillos con la pupila ovalada hacia los lados y ciertas líneas del mismo morado decorando la cabeza.

El rubio, al notar el pijama de su amigo, corrió hacia él y enrolló sus bracitos en el cuello del Uchiha, apretándolo con fuerza en un efusivo abrazo en el que sus rechonchas mejillas se juntaron, volviéndose aún más abultadas. Dicha acción provocó un chillido de emoción por parte de sus madres... y Kakashi.

—¿Por qué tanto ruido?— una tercera voz femenina hizo acto de presencia, a la cual las primeras dos mujeres respondieron con otro grito colegial.

—¡Mebuki-chan!— ambas mujeres se lanzaron hacia una rubia de ojos verdes, quien portaba un sencillo pero elegante vestido blanco sin mangas, con un escote en forma de corazón. Las tres comenzaron a abrazarse y a tratar de ponerse al día con sus vidas, no obstante, antes de que dejaran sin oídos a los tres varones que se encontraban sufriendo por culpa suya, una presencia, nuevamente, distrajo a las tres mejores amigas.

Un hombre alto traspasó la puerta principal; su cabello era lo que más llamaba la atención, pues era de un rosa opaco— tal vez, un poco grisáceo—, en forma de flor de cerezo, lo cual, hasta cierto punto, era extravagante. Llevaba un esmoquin con todos sus componentes completamente blancos, haciéndolo resaltar aún más. Sasuke pensó que tal vez el pasar desapercibido no era algo que ése hombre conociera.

Lo que hizo que ambos pequeños giraran la cabeza sonrojados, era lo que se encontraba descansando entre los brazos de tan exótico hombre.

Era una pequeña niña de brillante y corto cabello rosa, su manita se encontraba descansando como puño contra sus labios, abultando aún más sus sonrojadas mejillas. Venía enfundada en un mameluco del mismo diseño que el rubio, con la diferencia que el de ella era de un claro color verde, decorado con ciertos patrones de un verde más oscuro, parecidos a los de la pasta de dientes de menta que a Sasuke su madre le obligaba a usar. Al igual que ellos, tenía una capucha en forma de animal, pero Sasuke no pudo identificarlo, ya que era un tanto extraño para él: una boca extraña, y dos pares de antenas, uno más arriba que el otro.

El pequeño de cabellos oscuros miró a su madre de forma interrogante: tal vez no fue solamente idea suya el vestir de animal, después de todo.

El hombre de blanco, casi a regañadientes, le entregó la pequeña Sakura a Kakashi. Sasuke frunció el ceño al ver el brillo formado en los ojos del de cabellos plateados al observar a la niña entre sus brazos.

—Bueno, Kakashi-kun, lo dejamos en tus manos— la voz de la señora Uchiha lo sacó de sus pensamientos. A levantar la mirada, pudo observar al señor Fugako, esposo de Mikoto, ayudarla a ponerse su abrigo de peluche blanco. El joven no pudo sino asentir—. ¡Itachi, corazón! ¡Es hora de irnos!— elevó la voz, siendo rápidamente silenciada por el otro par de mujeres frente a ella, señalando a la pequeña de cabellos rosas, quien simplemente se removió entre los brazos del Hatake—, ¡lo siento, lo siento!— susurró visiblemente apenada.

Pero el grito funcionó, ya que un joven de aproximadamente diez años descendió con cierta pereza las escaleras. Se veía visiblemente incómodo al estar utilizando un esmoquin negro, a juego con una camisa del mismo color, un chaleco y una corbata blancos. Su cabello, peinado por su madre, era una coleta baja, dejando que unos cortos mechones de cabello adornaran su rostro.

Justo al momento de bajar al último escalón, el joven se vio fuertemente afianzado por los bracitos de su hermano menor, quien ahora estaba colgado de su cintura. A su vez, el pequeño Uchiha era abrazado por un pequeño de cabello rubio, quien se rehusaba a soltarle. La escena por poco hizo que un par de corazones se formaran en los ojos de sus respectivas madres, quienes fueron silenciadas por una preocupada Mebuki, mirando a su pequeña adoración dormir plácidamente en brazos de su niñero.

—Por cierto, Kakashi— la severa voz de la cabeza de la familia Uchiha lo hizo apartar la mirada de la adorable escena. Al verlo, el hombre lucía extrañamente divertido—. Mi esposa y sus amigas te dejaron _algo_ en la mesa del comedor, lo necesitarás— elevó una de sus gruesas cejas, como si se tratara de una amenaza implícita en sus palabras. Seguido de ésto, apoyó su brazo derecho en la cintura de su mujer, invitándola a abandonar la casa.

El joven de dieciséis años, inconscientemente, tragó saliva.

Después de una lluvia de besos por parte de las madres de los pequeños, unas palabras de amor y varias despedidas, finalmente el Hatake se quedó a solas con el trío de pequeños. Aún con la pequeña entre sus brazos, caminó hacia el comedor donde, efectivamente, en la mesa se encontraba una mediana bolsa de papel con el logo de una marca de ropa... para niños.

—¿Qué?— exclamó, balanceando a Sakura y posicionándola en su brazo izquierdo con cierta maestría, con el fin de tener el otro libre para poder sacar lo que sea que se encontraba en dicha bolsa de compras.

La carcajada de ambos niños al ver el conjunto fue épica. La pequeña Sakura se despertó de improviso, rompiendo en llanto.

 _"Ésta será una larga noche"_ , pensó Kakashi, a punto del llanto, también.

* * *

—¡Caída del Halcón Peregrino!— el más pequeño de la familia Uchiha saltó del respaldo del sofá, cayendo justo en los brazos extendidos del Hatake, quien lo recibió con un grito de dolor fingido. El joven de plateados cabellos elevó al moreno, quien no dejaba de mover sus brazos y piernas, mientras lo movía de un lado a otro, haciéndole creer al pequeño que se encontraba volando.

Las risas de los pequeños podían escucharse incluso fuera de la propiedad, adornadas por las carcajadas del adolescente. Éste último, ataviado en un conjunto bastante peculiar, un pijama compuesto de dos partes: un pantalón café claro, adornado con una colita enroscada en la parte trasera; y una camisa del mismo color, con los hombros coloreados de azul y, al igual que los pequeños, una capucha en forma de un perro con la mirada aburrida. Era exactamente igual a su perrito, Pakkun.

—¡Caída del León!— sorpresivamente, el pequeño rubio se había subido igualmente al respaldo del sofá, impulsándose con sus piernitas y cayendo sobre el abdomen de Kakashi, quien ésta vez ya no tuvo que fingir ningún alarido de dolor.

Tan chiquito y tan pesado, ya decía él que los cachetitos del pequeño Naruto no eran de adorno.

—Jutsu Curativo de Reanimación y Regeneración— la melodiosa y aniñada voz de la más chica de los cuatro se hizo presente, quien apareció con las palmas de sus manos por delante de ella, las cuales puso sobre el estómago del adolescente—, ¡ya estás bien!— sonrió orgullosa, para después acercarse a la cara del adolorido y darle un besito en la frente.

El único ojo visible del Hatake pareció brillar enternecido, acción que no pasó desapercibida por parte de los otros dos pequeños. Ambos se miraron, visiblemente fastidiados. Después de un par de segundos, ambos abrieron los ojos ante una idea compartida.

Corrieron uno contra el otro, con sus ojos brillando con una extraña decisión. Kakashi, distraído con la pequeña de cabellos rosas, no pudo reaccionar a tiempo. Las frentes del par de niños se impactaron una contra la otra, las capuchas de ambos apenas y pudieron ayudar un poco contra el dolor. Cayeron sentados, rompiendo en llanto de forma simultánea.

—¡Pero, ¿qué les pasa a ustedes dos?!— el joven se levantó con Sakura en brazos, quien extendía sus manos hacia el par de llorones frente a ellos. El adolescente, entre tanto llanto, sólo pudo entender simplemente _"¡Jutsu Curativo, Jutsu Curativo!"_ de los labios del par de locos.

Sakura, con un adorable puchero, extendió aún más sus bracitos hacia sus amigos, quienes se levantaron de un salto para recibirla en sus brazos. Kakashi sonrió y dejó que la pequeña se reuniera con sus amigos. La niña plantó un tierno besito en la frente de cada uno de ellos: el llanto se detuvo al instante.

Kakashi se cruzó de brazos; ésos niños eran más inteligentes de lo que pensaba.

* * *

—¡Ya estamos aquí!— Mikoto anunció su presencia, extrañada de encontrar todas las luces apagadas. Caminó un poco asustada hacia la estancia, donde se apresuró a encender la luz, encontrándose con la escena más adorable que había visto nunca— ¡Fugaku, trae la cámara, apresúrate!

Frente a ella, tirado en el suelo y aparentemente derrotado, se encontraba un Kakashi vistiendo el pijama que ella misma le había comprado para la ocasión. Ambos brazos los tenía extendidos, uno a cada lado de su cuerpo. Del lado derecho se encontraba Naruto, desparramado y con la cabeza apoyada en el brazo del adolescente. Del lado izquierdo, hecho bolita, se encontraba su pequeño Sasuke, durmiendo plácidamente con su puñito contra sus labios, aprovechando el brazo del joven como almohada. Arriba del Hatake, una pequeña Sakura dormía plácidamente, con ambas manitas descansando en el pecho del joven.

Las lágrimas cristalizaron sus oscuros orbes, mientras abrazaba al más grande de sus hijos, quien miraba enternecido la escena.

Aún dormidos, el rubio y el moreno tenían sus manos sobrantes sobre el pecho de su niñero, apretando con cierto recelo ambas manitas de la pequeña de cabellos rosas. El sonrojo en las mejillas del trío de niños podía notarse a metros de distancia. Y, si no fuera por su máscara, el de Kakashi también.

Después de tomar la foto, Fugaku le sonrió a su mujer. Tanto ella como su hijo mayor decidieron dejar dormir al equipo derrotado frente a ellos. La primer pijamada de Sasuke había sido un rotundo éxito.

* * *

 **¡Y chan chan! Jajaja, espero que les haya gustado el fic, en serio que me inspiré. Y sí: si se lo preguntan, las pijamas las saqué de un dibujo que encontré por ahí en Pinterest. Créditos a su creador/creadora.**

 **Sus reviews alimentan mi alma escritora, ¿podrían dejarme alguno, que no afecte su economía? Jajaja, broma.**

 **Y ahora, quiero agradecer a las siguientes personas:  
**

 **-Lunakari (por 2, ya que dejó review dos veces):** muchas gracias por haber comentado, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado.

 **.saha:** muchas gracias, aquí está la continuación :D

 **-Guest:** me hubiera gustado que dejaras un nick para identificarte, pero pues... me alegro que te haya gustado :)

 **-Leonelj5:** también espero que tenga muchos capítulos, muchas gracias por tu review :D

 **-Adrit126:** ¡también amo ese triángulo! Muchas gracias por comentar.

 **-Andy:** muchas gracias, me alegró mucho tu comentario :)

 **-SakuraMaya:** muchas gracias a ti por dejar tu review, y no te preocupes: siempre juntos :)

 **Muchas gracias también a los que añadieron la historia a favoritos y los que la siguieron, al igual que a mí. Gracias a ustedes es que siento las ganas de seguir escribiendo :D**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo OS.  
**

 **Lee Lee out!**


	3. Obra

**¡Hola!**

 **Sé lo que están pensando, y sí, la respuesta es que sé que no tengo perdón de nadie. Espero que no suene a excusa, pero en serio he estado muy ocupada con mi cambio de carrera y unos exámenes de la uni que tenía pendientes antes de irme. Pero el estrés y el esfuerzo valieron la pena: ¡quedé en Medicina!  
**

 **¡Y traigo buenas noticias! Y es que, aunque no quisiera arriesgarme, debido a mi enorme letargo de la escritura, es hora de cambiarme de pilas y ponerme en marcha de nuevo, ¿y cómo hago eso? Fácil: poniéndole fecha a las actualizaciones.  
Sip, de ahora en adelante, todos los días jueves estaré actualizando aquí y, si alguno de ustedes sigue alguna de mis otras historias, en sus respectivas actualizaciones avisaré el día de capítulos nuevos.**

 **Y, para que no me odien tanto, PROMETO que si no actualizo el día estipulado, subiré un mini-especial como compensación, aparte del nuevo OS. Ya estoy preparando un mini-especial, de hecho, por mi larga ausencia.**

 **NOTAS Y COMENTARIOS AL FINAL DEL CAPÍTULO.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Tanto Naruto como Naruto Shippuden son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, sólo utilizo a sus personajes para mis historias, sin fines de lucro. Las historias aquí presentadas son completamente mías, cualquier robo de éstas, ya sea parcial o en su totalidad, será considerado como plagio.

 **Título:** Breaking Dawn at Twilight [Crepúsculo en el Amanecer].

 **Rate:** T.

 **Pareja:** NaruSakuSasu, es decir, Naruto  & Sakura & Sasuke. NO YAOI.

 **Advertencia:** Lenguaje vulgar y/o grosero. Triángulo amoroso.

 **Autor:** Lee Sang Gun.

 **Aclaraciones:** Universo Alterno. La película mencionada a continuación es una del mismo nombre, producida por Disney. La serie también mencionada pertenece a DC Cómics y a las televisoras que la distribuyen.  
Por cierto, ya que estoy actualizando el día de hoy, no subiré mañana el nuevo, puesto que estoy terminando el mini-especial. Espero lo entiendan.

* * *

 **Summary:** Uno era la luna: una irresistible noche sin estrellas, tan oscura como sus ojos que incitaban a la más misteriosa de las tentaciones. Otro era el sol: tan resplandeciente, tan puro como un cielo despejado, azul como sus inocentes orbes... Y ella, ella era el amanecer que iluminaba la noche, el crepúsculo que eclipsaba el día... la belleza que mostraba la unión de ambos.

* * *

 _ **Obra**_

 **S** implemente ridículo.

—¡Pero si son igualitos!— el chillido del rubio resonó en las cuatro oscuras paredes de su habitación, haciéndole pedazos lo que le quedaba de tímpano—. Aunque, claro, él se ve mucho mejor persona que tú, teme.

Sasuke bufó. No tenía nada de parecido con el ridículo que tenía enfrente.

Camisa de un rosa deslavado con un extraño patrón gris surcándole absolutamente todas las ideas, arremangada, por supuesto; chaleco de vestir gris con pequeños botones negros, pantalón de mezclilla con un azul nunca-me-olvides que no tiene nada que ver con el maldito conjunto del torso... y, claro, no faltaba el sombrero negro arriba de la maraña negra que le cubría la cabeza.

Y lo que más le molestaba es que ésa maraña era muy parecida a la suya. Malditamente parecida.

—Disculpa, pero yo no canto— su voz sonó más grave y seria de lo que aparentaba ser, dándole luz verde al rubio de soltar otra de sus estridentes carcajadas. Sasuke se cruzó de brazos y, por segunda vez en dos minutos, bufó de forma inconsciente—. Ya dije.

Maldita la hora en la que a Naruto se le había ocurrido tan estúpida idea. Maldito él, maldita ella, malditos los _Jonas Brothers_.

¡¿Y por qué carajo una obra de teatro?!

—Imagínalo, teme— el recién nombrado se frotó el entrecejo con el índice y el pulgar, visiblemente irritado—: Uchiha Sasuke, cuadro de honor, condenadamente parecido al personaje principal...— lo imaginaba, y por Dios que odiaba lo estúpidamente detallado que su mente podía dibujarse a sí misma en un panorama donde él pudiese cantar y mover las rodillas al ritmo de una agitada melodía de unos míseros tres minutos.

—Lo que realmente quiero saber es qué tan trastornada se encuentra la mente de la que surgió la idea de un musical de Disney para una celebración del Día del Estudiante— bufó y cerró los ojos, como si la blanquecina luz del computador le quemase sus ya carbonizados irises—; ¿qué pasó con la costumbre de ser día feriado? Se están perdiendo los valores.

¿Tan difícil es pasar del día y volver al siguiente con las pocas ganas de siempre? Como si al sistema educativo le importase una mier-

—Sakura.

...da.

* * *

Suspiró derrotado y tiró los delicados anteojos al lugar más rotundo de su escritorio.

—No, no, no— por tercera vez en todo lo que llevaban buscando, Naruto volvió a chillar—. Son dos lunares en el cuello y uno en la mejilla derecha, ponle _play_ — obediente, el Uchiha presionó la barra espaciadora, activando el octavo vídeo musical de la banda que reproducían en las escasas dos horas que había durado su reunión informal.

—Es difícil saberlo si el muy idiota anda meneándose como si le dieran choques en el culo— bufó el moreno, cruzándose de brazos, sin perder detalle de la garganta del joven cantante—, ¡oh! Encontré uno— señaló con el índice, tocando la pantalla al no medir distancias. Al retirar el dedo, una mancha negra apareció en la yema, limpiando por completo la piel del famoso.

Contaron, aproximadamente, cinco segundos antes de reaccionar.

—¡Le arrancaste el lunar! ¡Era su segundo lunar favorito, teme! ¡Y se lo quitaste!— el Namikaze tomó su propia cabeza entre sus manos, adentrando sus largos dedos en su dorada cabellera, en un claro gesto de desesperación. Sasuke tragó en seco, sin poder apartar la vista del punto negro en la punta de su dedo.

¡El lunar! El... ¿ah?

—Es una migaja de las galletas que te tragaste, dobe— ayudándose con el pulgar, lanzó la miga lejos de su presencia—. Espera, ¿de dónde sacaste que es su segundo lunar favorito?— alzó una de sus pobladas cejas, intensificando la duda en sus oscuros orbes, cuestionando con éstos a un ya más calmado rubio. Éste se limitó a reír con nerviosismo, tratando de ocultar la revista de chismes que tenía entre sus manos. Al verlo, el morocho comenzó a masajear con suavidad el puente de su nariz.

Mañana sería un día muy largo.

* * *

Y que día...

Apenas arribaron al salón de clases, se encontraron con toda clase de decoraciones: desde listones de colores muy variados, hasta serpentinas y un centenar de globos inflados con la pobre alma de algún desafortunado que llegó ahí antes que ellos. La pizarra estaba repleta de dibujos de corazones, frases motivadoras y uno que otro "Fulano estuvo aquí", todos en letra gruesa y rellenada con tizas de colores. Todo parecía tan alegre que Sasuke rápidamente comenzó a sentirse mareado.

—¡Eh, Uchiha-san!— uno de sus compañeros, ignoraba completamente el nombre, se acercó a él con una sonrisa. _«¿Te conozco?»,_ pensó el moreno, realmente tentado a preguntarle. No obstante, guardó silencio y esperó a que el chaval terminara su discurso de presentación para ir completamente al grano. Al parecer, se equivocó, pues el desubicado frente a él siguió comentando trivialidades— Gran caos hoy, ¿eh?

—¿Se te ofrece algo?— hostil, directo. Así era como Uchiha Sasuke respondía a las trivialidades.

Mientras el perdido se concentraba, aparentemente con sus tres neuronas, a encontrar una buena excusa por haberle llamado, Sasuke se centró en analizar enteramente el aula, de nuevo. Las bancas parecían estar normales, a excepción de las pertenecientes al comité de alumnos de la escuela: ésas pobres mesas estaban peor que el tipo sin pulmones del rincón, llenas de estampas de distintas formas y colores, dibujos y flores. Al llegar a su propia banca, descubrió pegada en ella la estampa de un corazón negro.

—¿Quién fue el idiot-...?— antes de terminar de maldecir entre dientes, la fragancia de cientos de flores de cerezo le golpeó en el rostro. Al girar su cara hacia la puerta de entrada, descubrió a una sonriente Sakura caminar con una canasta de flores directamente hacia él.

Por alguna extraña razón, el maldito uniforme escolar parecía lucir veinte veces mejor en ella. Hoy, al igual que en días pasados, llevaba su corto y adorable cabello adornado por una corona de flores, aparentemente pequeñas rosas. Lo diferente esta vez, era que se trataba de rosas negras, lo cual hacía un extraordinario contraste con el claro rosado de su melena. Para rematar, llevaba un suéter un par de tallas más grande, de un color parecido al de su cabello, lo que le hacía parecer aún más pequeña de lo que ya era.

—Llegó Dora 'La Exploradora'— se burló el tipejo a su lado, mientras le miraba, posiblemente intentando hacerse el gracioso para quedar bien. Afortunadamente, Sakura seguía lo suficiente lejos como para escucharle.

—¿Sigues aquí?— el moreno le fulminó con la mirada por encima del hombro, en un claro gesto de superioridad. Después de esto, giró completamente su cuerpo hacia el joven, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón, encarándolo— Piérdete— bramó con la mandíbula tensa. El payaso frente a él no lo pensó dos veces.

—¡Sasuke-kun!— canturreó la joven de preciosos ojos jade, al tiempo que llegaba a su lado. El recién nombrado sonrió de medio lado al escucharla, mientras bajaba un poco la mirada hacia el suelo, lo que ocasionó que sus ojos se cerrasen un poco, resaltando sus rizadas y alargadas pestañas. La joven Haruno, al verle, se sonrojó y, en un débil intento de ocultarlo, bajó la mirada hacia el escritorio del moreno, encontrándose con el corazón— oh, ¿ya lo viste?— antes de que el Uchiha pudiese refunfuñar y quejarse de lo infantil que resultaban los adhesivos, prosiguió—: me recordó a ti y pensé que tal vez te gustaría, así que lo conseguí para ti— una enorme y brillante sonrisa apareció en sus labios, iluminando sus ojos. Sasuke tragó en seco.

A decir verdad, el estampado no era tan malo, después de todo.

* * *

—Absolutamente no— refunfuñó, cruzándose de brazos.

—Vamos, teme— resopló el rubio, mientras le tendía de nueva cuenta el disfraz. Se trataba de una camiseta de licra en color negro, con un chaleco rojo de la misma tela encima, éste estaba decorado con un par de enormes botones rectangulares grabados, de color amarillo. También, un pantalón de licra en color negro, con algunos decorados en el mismo color rojo oscuro que la camiseta. Para rematar, había una capa negra con el interior amarillo, un par de guantes hasta el antebrazo de color negro, unas enormes botas negras y un antifaz, del mismo tono oscuro. Y, como regalo por parte del rubio, un cinturón con varios compartimientos, amarillo, por supuesto.

Sólo a Sakura se le ocurriría cambiar el tema de la obra de _Camp Rock_ a _Teen Titans_.

—Por última vez, dobe. Yo no seré _Robin_ — casi murmurándolo letra por letra, el joven de ojos azabaches fulminó con la mirada a su blondo amigo. Éste suspiró, aún con la bolsa del traje en su mano derecha. En la izquierda, llevaba una bolsa similar, con la diferencia de que se trataba de un disfraz diferente: era un traje de cuerpo completo en licra, las extremidades estaban cubiertas por un color negro, mientras que el torso y parte de los muslos en un morado un tanto rojizo. Tenía un par de tenis en la misma tonalidad violácea y un cinturón en color plateado.

—¡Pero es el mejor amigo de _El Chico Bestia_!— gritó el rubio en una pronta agonía, mientras inflaba sus mejillas y sus labios formaban un puchero perfecto. Al ver suspirar a su moreno amigo, comenzó a agitar el par de bolsas frente a ellos, en un desesperado acto porque el Uchiha reconsiderara su decisión.

—Y créeme que el nombre te queda perfecto— masculló entre dientes el azabache, mientras bajaba los brazos con las manos cerradas en puño, posiblemente conteniendo las ganas de golpear al Namikaze en la cara. Éste último, al verlo, se agachó en un vano intento de proteger su rostro. Antes de que el rubio comenzara a chillar, la presencia de un par de féminas llamó la atención de ambos.

—Me encanta el tema, cambiar de rutina— la intensa voz de la rubia Yamanaka era muy difícil de pasar por alto, puesto que era igual de estridente que la del rubio Namikaze—. Por cierto, frente; deberías ser _Starfire,_ tus ojos son igual de verdes que los de ella, y el color de cabello también es un tanto parecido— propuso la joven de ojos azules, mientras acariciaba las sedosas hebras del cabello de Sakura.

—Dame esa cosa— bramó el moreno, intentando arrebatarle la bolsa con el traje al rubio. Éste afianzó sus dedos en la misma, impidiendo que el de ojos ónices se la quitara.

—Estás idiota si crees que te voy a dejar con ella, teme— masculló con una sonrisa, al mismo tiempo que se alejaba con pasos agigantados del moreno, quien comenzó a perseguirlo con la mirada centelleando de furia—. Tú sé _el Chico Bestia_ — canturreó el joven de ojos azules, mientras le lanzaba la bolsa de su mano izquierda al moreno, quien se vio obligado a atraparla con tal de que el disfraz no sufriera daños.

—No lo sé... si te soy sincera, _Raven_ me gusta más— respondió la cantarina voz de la joven de ojos esmeralda, mientras le ayudaba a su amiga a decidir su propio traje para la obra. Fue como si el mundo se hubiese detenido por un momento, para que al final diera un giro de 180 grados.

—¿Sabes qué, teme? Siempre sí te daré el traje— masculló el rubio, mientras se acercaba con lentitud al lugar donde el joven de ojos azabaches le esperaba con una sonrisa— Creo que el verde me sienta mejor, ¿no lo crees?

El azabache sonrió con malicia.

—Ni en drogas te daré el traje, dobe— sentenció el moreno echándose la bolsa con la vestimenta al hombro.

—¡TEME!

* * *

—Todavía no puedo creerlo— susurró la joven de ojos verdes con suavidad, mientras acariciaba con las yemas de sus dedos las mejillas marcadas del rubio, quien tenía los ojos cerrados— Dos _Chico Bestia_ en la obra y ni un _Robin_ — murmuró mirando las alargadas pestañas rubias del Namikaze, quien dormía con tranquilidad. Estaba tan concentrada que no se había percatado del fuerte brazo que se afianzó a su cintura.

—Pudimos haberlo disimulado con _Red X_ y el traje original de _Robin_ , pero insististe en ser _Raven_ — contraatacó el Uchiha, mientras escondía su rostro en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro de la joven de cabellos rosados. Al escucharlo, ésta sonrió y adentró sus delicados dedos en las azabaches hebras del moreno, ante esto, el joven le dio un delicado beso en su cuello.

Después de unos momentos, la joven sintió el cuerpo del moreno relajarse, dándole a entender que éste se había quedado dormido. Con una sonrisa, puso su propio brazo sobre el del joven de ojos azabaches que estaba sobre su cintura; el otro ya estaba siendo utilizado como almohada por el rubio, quien dormía plácidamente sobre él. Aunque sus brazos ya se habían dormido, no quiso moverse: ni quería hacerlo, ni lo necesitaba.

Antes de caer dormida, pudo sentir el brazo del blondo envolver sus caderas, mientras el moreno la apretaba más contra su pecho. Con un suspiro y una enorme sonrisa, finalmente se dejó llevar por el sueño.

* * *

 **Y tarán.**

 **No sé porqué siento que van a matarme por no haber incluido un beso en sí o algo, pero espero que les haya gustado así. La razón de no incluir un beso de golpe es porque quiero irlos incluyendo en estas historias, que vayan despacio y sea como formal, pues usualmente ponen al trío dándose tantas demostraciones de amor que uno como que no se cree que en serio estén saliendo los tres. No sé, es mi forma de pensar.**

 **Ahora, quiero agradecerles a todos por sus cálidos comentarios [inserte corazón aquí, porque FF me odia y no me deja ponerlos].**

 **SrChangeling1:** ¡No sabes cómo me alegra tener un nuevo seguidor! Lamento haber tardado tanto, espero que todavía sigas los OS. Muchas gracias por comprender y compartir mi opinión respecto al yaoi, pues así como uno respeta que a otras personas les guste, se espera que ellos respeten a los que no nos gusta. Espero que te haya gustado este OS y ver tu review pronto. Nos leemos en breve :)

 **Adrit126:** Una de las cosas que más me emociona es que puedan imaginarse lo que escribo, pues me da a entender que estoy yendo por buen camino en torno a mi forma de narrar. Muchas gracias por tu review y espero que esta actualización te haya gustado. Nos leemos pronto :)

 **Skipow:** Muchas gracias a ti por el apreciar mi narración, ya que es un tema que recientemente se me ha complicado mucho. "¿Estará bien descrita la escena?", "¿Se entiende lo que intento decir", todos y cada uno de esos pensamientos pasan por mi mente cuando escribo, jajaja. Aprecio mucho el que hayas dejado un review, espero que te guste esta historia. Nos leemos pronto :3

 **Roxas:** ¿Verdad que es adorable? Y es un poco raro encontrar historias buenas acerca de este trío, donde queden juntos. Espero que estas historias te parezcan buenas, pues he puesto todo mi esfuerzo en ellas. Muchas gracias por tu comentario :3

 **julisbaro:** Me emociona y me alegra muchísimo que digas que te ha encantado, pues me alienta mucho a seguir escribiendo. Aquí está la actualización, espero que sea de tu agrado [inserte corazón aquí].

 **SakuraMaya:** Una pijamada nunca está de más ;)

 **Tathuhime:** Pues aquí te doy una ligera probadita de sus hormonas alborotadas xd Espero que te guste este capítulo :)

 **Agradezco desde lo profundo de mi corazón y mi estómago (es más grande, por lo que le cabe más amor) que les hayan gustado los capítulos anteriores. Ustedes me alientan mucho a seguir escribiendo.**

 **Muchas gracias a quienes añadieron la historia a favoritos, la siguieron y a mí también como escritora.**

 **Por cierto, como comenté anteriormente, voy a subir un mini-especial como compensación por mi larga ausencia, así que espérenlo, porque la primer parte será subida en breve. No sé si algunos se dieron cuenta, pero había subido _otro_ especial para éste conjunto de OS, pero sinceramente no me gustó el resultado y decidí subirlo aparte, como una pequeña historia independiente a esta. Espero que tanto ése especial como este que viene les gusten, pues viene todo mi esfuerzo en ellos.**

 **Sin más qué decir, me despido.**

 **Lee Lee Out!**


	4. Limbo

**Hola a todos :)**

 **Debido a mi larga ausencia, y ya que lo propuse en la actualización anterior, les traigo este mini-especial como compensación por mi breve separación de los fics. Esta es una idea que lleva tiempo en mi cabeza, pero no le había podido dar la estructura que quería hasta que, casualmente, me encontré con un vídeo de 'Dark Music', que es simplemente música de fondo con un toque gótico, pero que me brindó la inspiración suficiente como para darle la forma que deseaba.**

 **En fin, espero que disfruten este OS, ya que tiene una temática un tanto "sobrenatural", por así decirlo. Ya me entenderán después.**

 **Notal al final.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Tanto _Naruto_ como _Naruto Shippuden_ son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Sólo utilizo a sus personajes para mis historias, sin fines de lucro. Las historias aquí presentadas (a excepción de la adaptación) son completamente mías; cualquier robo de éstas, ya sea parcial o en su totalidad, será considerado como **plagio**.

 **Título:** Breaking Dawn at Twilight. [Amanecer en el Crepúsculo].

 **Rate:** T.

 **Pareja:** NaruSakuSasu, es decir, Naruto  & Sakura & Sasuke. No yaoi.

 **Advertencia:** Lenguaje vulgar o grosero. Triángulo amoroso. No sé si debería considerar esta como una advertencia, pero aquí se hace mención de cierto contenido teológico; así que, si a alguien le molesta eso, es mejor que se abstenga de leer.  
También: muerte de personaje, gore. Si te molesta esto, puedes saltearte ésa parte y continuar, o simplemente abstenerte de leer.

 **Autor:** Lee Sang Gun.

* * *

 **Summary:** Uno era la luna: una irresistible noche sin estrellas, tan oscura como sus ojos que incitaban a la más misteriosa de las tentaciones. Otro era el sol: tan resplandeciente, tan puro como un cielo despejado, azul como sus inocentes orbes... Y ella, ella era el amanecer que iluminaba la noche, el crepúsculo que eclipsaba el día... la belleza que mostraba la unión de ambos.

* * *

 **RECOMENDACIÓN:** Para una experiencia completa al leer este OS, te recomiendo escuchar, mientras lees, la siguiente canción, después de 'youtube punto com': watch?v=fEQEKCN6SgY&t=1069s

No sé si FF me deje poner ligas, pero pueden buscar la canción en YouTube bajo el siguiente nombre: **1 Hour of Dark Music | Experience The Darkness1 Hour of Dark Music | Experience The Darkness.** Es el vídeo que tiene a la mujer con los ojos negros, el primero que aparece.

* * *

 _ **Limbo**_

 ** _~Primera Parte~_**

«¿Qué es el Limbo?  
Del latín _limbus,_ cuyo significado se asemeja a las palabras _borde, orilla_ y _franja_.  
Teóricamente, es un lugar temporal al que van las almas de quienes murieron sin ser bautizados, que no realizaron ningún pecado mortal, pero no pudieron librarse del pecado original. Un estado en el que, después de la muerte, el alma no puede alcanzar el llamado 'Paraíso', sin embargo, no tiene razones para ir al 'Infierno'. De esta forma, podría decirse que el espíritu vaga sin dirección alguna, esperando el Día del Juicio Final.

Científicamente, nadie ha podido darle una explicación.»

Se nos ha dicho desde pequeños que, al nacer, nuestra alma desciende del cielo y toma posesión del cuerpo terrenal que se le ha asignado. Por lo mismo, se han hecho comunes las ideas de que un Ángel Guardián, justamente el mismo que nos ayudó a encontrar el camino a nuestra nueva vida, permanece con nosotros durante dicha existencia, previniéndonos de cualquier clase de peligro que amenace con destruir nuestra realidad. Pero, ¿nunca te has preguntado... por qué debe ser precisamente un Ángel, un ser de luz, quien nos guíe?

Porque, en algunos casos, el Infierno se interesa en algunas almas. Y, es precisamente ahí, cuando aparecen los Demonios.

Seres malditos y soberbios originarios del Averno, nos han presentado a los Demonios como entes cuya apariencia roza la línea de lo grotesco, lo horrible, lo que está mal. Monstruos cuyas garras despedazan la piel de los condenados, cuyos filosos colmillos perforan las cabezas y engullen los restos de los réprobos. Pintores renacentistas como Da Vinci nos presentaron un estereotipo de Demonio bastante peculiar y sombrío, obligándonos a creer en la forma encorvada y casi caricaturesca de estos seres de perdición. Pero se equivocan, porque Lucifer, en algún tiempo, fue un Ángel. El más hermoso de todos.

Y solía ser el favorito de Dios.

* * *

El viento soplaba de forma tranquila, imperturbable... su largo cabello castaño se mecía junto con él, interpretando una y mil danzas a la vez. La brisa acariciaba la tersura de su piel, haciéndole cerrar los ojos de manera inconsciente. Al volverlos a abrir, la misma blancura que envolvía su ropaje se concentró en su mirada; el borde de sus irises estaba suavemente delineado sobre la esclerótica con una tenue tonalidad violácea, la cual parecía irse aclarando lentamente conforme se llegaba al centro, donde volvía a ser de color malva, representando a la inexistente negrura de la pupila.  
Debido a la repentina intensidad del viento, extendió sus imponentes brazos, colocándolos a cada lado de su cuerpo, permitiéndole el mecerse junto con el aire que ahora chocaba contra sus delicadas facciones. Sintiendo un cosquilleo en la espalda, precisamente entre los omóplatos, comenzó a tomar el impulso para lanzarse. Cerró los ojos, preparándose mentalmente.

—¡No!— más que un grito, se trataba de un chillido desgarrador. Pero desgarrador de oídos, pues el castaño gruñó al sentir la repentina punzada de dolor que perforó su tímpano— ¡No lo hagas! ¡Tienes mucho por vivir!— ¿vida? Él no conocía tal cosa; nunca había experimentado ninguna clase de sentimiento o sensación que le hiciera ver que estaba _viviendo_ — Por favor...— ¿ahora suplicaba? Gracias a la excelente recuperación de su cuerpo, pudo recobrarse de la lesión en su oído, lo que le permitió reconocer al portador de dicha voz.

—¿Naruto?— su profunda y tranquila voz llenó el silencio que el rubio había dejado. ¿De qué estaba hablando ahora? ¿No se suponía que el joven blondo tenía mejores cosas que hacer que interrumpirle justamente en ése momento?

—¡Neji!— volvió a chillar éste, poco después de escuchar su nombre a labios del joven de castaños cabellos. El tono desesperado del rubio verdaderamente le alarmó, pues daba a entender que estaba a sólo unos cuantos segundos de romper en llanto— ¡Te lo suplico!— antes de que el recién nombrado tuviese tiempo de argumentar cualquier cosa, el cuerpo del rubio impactó en la espalda del joven de ojos perla, sorprendiendo a éste último— ¡No te suicides! ¡No es la solución!— chilló por última vez, aferrándose a la espalda del castaño.

¿Suicid...? Oh, por favor.

Con un impulso generado por su propio cuerpo al girarse para encarar al joven de ojos azules, el brazo del castaño impactó con el fornido pecho del rubio, empujándole lejos de su espacio personal. Naruto, pasmado ante dicha acción, perdió el equilibrio, cayendo de espaldas en un sordo estruendo.

—No iba a suicidarme— se excusó el castaño, sacudiéndose el manto—... no es posible— masculló la última parte, desviando la mirada lejos de la del rubio. Carraspeó, con el fin de aclararse la garganta, y su mano derecha se dirigió hacia su costado izquierdo, con el fin de sacudir el par de colosales alas afianzadas a su espalda, entre los omóplatos. Éstas, al recibir la sacudida, se extendieron por todo lo ancho, reflejando en su puro color níveo los rayos dorados del sol.

—Ya lo sé— con una carcajada, el rubio comenzó a rascar la dorada melena de su nuca, mientras se ponía de pie. Al sacudirse el polvo de su ropa, y de la misma manera en la que lo había hecho Neji hace unos segundos, un par de alas, afianzadas a su corpulenta espalda, se sacudieron como si estuviesen a punto de emprender el vuelo— ¡Oh, cierto! El viejo quiere verte: es importante— por lo que Neji pudo apreciar al clavar su albina mirada en los zafiros orbes del blondo, éste no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que pudiese tratarse el asunto que le concernía, lo que le preocupó: si Naruto, entrometido por naturaleza, no había podido ser capaz de sacarle la información a su padre, éso quería decir que el "asunto" era aún más grave de lo que pensaba.

Y no se equivocó, pues, al llegar a la enorme sala del Consejo de Ángeles, su padre ya le estaba recibiendo con su típica expresión de seriedad eterna.

—Seré breve— sentenció, mientras dirigía una última mirada a los demás miembros líderes del Consejo—: Neji, hijo mío, como Arcángel del Paraíso, tu deber radica en proteger a la mayor creación de cualquier daño que a ésta se le presente— el joven tragó en seco, pues tanta formalidad sólo podía significar el inicio de una pesadilla—. Es por esto que hoy deberás de custodiar al espíritu que baje a la Tierra.

... ¿Es todo? ¿Llevar a cuestas el alma de un humano para que éste pudiese nacer? Por favor, ésas misiones las hacía cuando no tenía ni un centenario de haber sido creado, ¿a qué intentaba llegar su padre con todo esto?

—Con todo respeto...— se apresuró a hablar, poniendo la palma de su mano justo sobre su pecho, en un claro gesto de obediencia y consideración, mas no obstante, fue interrumpido por la dura voz de su líder.

—Se trata de prevenir el Apocalípsis, Neji— sentenció la imponente figura frente a él, mientras extendía su brazo izquierdo hacia la altura de sus hombros. Aunque si bien era cierto que el Querubín siempre se había caracterizado por su seriedad y su forma tan estricta de educar a los nuevos espíritus celestes, había cierta dureza en el tono de su voz que hizo que el joven de cabello castaño se tensara—. No será un alma cualquiera la que protegerás, porque este no es un caso cualquiera— dictaminó al mismo tiempo que una luz comenzaba a emanar de su mano alzada.

Fue entonces cuando la miró.

Su largo cabello blanco, reflejando la dorada luz que emanaba de su presencia, se ondeaba con el poco viento en el recinto, llegando hasta sus rodillas, las cuales estaban cubiertas por el pálido manto en el que se encontraba ataviada. Su túnica era de un puro color blanco, similar al de su cabello, y era un poco holgada en la zona del torso, resaltando sus curvas, terminando justo a la altura de sus tobillos. En la altura del tobillo derecho había una abertura, la cual llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo. El cuello de la túnica estaba decorado con cientos de hebras de oro, al igual que el cinturón justo arriba de sus caderas, el cual hacía resaltar aún más su figura en forma de reloj de arena. Para rematar, del cuello del manto surgía una especie de toga, la cual cubría sus brazos y espalda, dejando unas aberturas en la cara interna de sus extremidades. Sus ojos, semejantes al intenso color del cielo, parecían desvelar todos los secretos de la humanidad. Era difícil apreciarla debido a la incandescente luz que la envolvía, pero el joven de cabello castaño pudo identificar el triple par de alas que protegían su espalda: el primer par se erguía orgulloso por encima de su cabeza, como si se tratasen de las alas de un águila a punto de emprender el vuelo; el segundo par descansaban justo debajo del primero y, aunque no estuviesen extendidas como el par anterior, eran de un volumen mayor; por último, el tercer par de alas, se encontraban justo por debajo de las otras dos, yaciendo completamente en la espalda de la joven. Los tres pares de alas resplandecían como si tuviesen miles de brillos pegadas en ellas, haciendo a juego con el raro color: de un centelleante color dorado al inicio y, conforme se acercaba a las puntas de las plumas, se aclaraba hasta volverse blanco. El tercer par de alas eran tan grandes que, al igual que las de Neji, la joven las arrastraba al caminar.

—Habuhiah— susurró estupefacto, mientras miraba cómo la Serafín se acercaba lentamente a él. Dado que había sido creado bajo la protección de Hyūga Hizashi, a quien consideraba como el equivalente de "padre" en el mundo de los humanos, estaba acostumbrado a la presencia de los Querubines (pertenecientes a la Primer Jerarquía, la más alta, poseedores de un doble par de alas). Pero estar justo frente a un Serafín, un nivel por encima de los Querubines, portadores de un triple par de alas... inclusive la luz que irradiaba era más de la que él, como Arcángel, podía soportar.

—Me alegra saber que soy conocida aquí— la tersura de su voz sólo podía compararse a la de un canto realizado por todo un coro de Ángeles. El joven Hyūga se abofeteó mentalmente, recordando que eran precisamente los Serafines quienes interpretaban cantos al Señor.

—¿Cómo no conocer al famoso Ángel de la Curación?— una media sonrisa apareció en los labios del castaño, mientras inclinaba levemente la cabeza en dirección a la mujer, en señal de respeto—. Es un completo honor ser su escolta este día— dicho esto, volvió a su postura inicial, con la espalda recta. Al escucharlo, la Serafín sonrió, mientras terminaba por eliminar cualquier distancia entre ellos.

—No te confundas, querido Neji— susurró con suavidad, de forma que sólo el castaño fue capaz de escucharle. El joven pestañeó un par de veces, visiblemente confundido—. No vamos a dar vida hoy: vamos a quitarla.

Las palabras de la joven flotaron en el aire, mientras Neji fruncía el ceño.

* * *

El dolor era insoportable.

El olor a cera derretida le penetró las fosas nasales, haciéndole perder el sentido por un momento. Con trabajo podía mantener los ojos medianamente abiertos, ya que el dolor y el sudor de su frente le dificultaban dicha tarea. Su visión, a pesar de que ya se había acostumbrado a la oscuridad, seguía sin poder descifrar la infinidad de sombras y figuras alrededor de ella. Al soltar un quejido, le sobrevino una contracción, lo que le hizo aullar de dolor.

Kizashi Haruno sólo podía observar, impotente, cómo su mujer se retorcía de dolor frente a sus ojos, en la fría madera del suelo. Justo por debajo del cuerpo de su esposa se encontraba grabado con tiza el llamado _"Pentagrama de Baphomet"_ , y en cada punta un símbolo distinto, acompañado de una vela negra. Extrañamente, el fuego de las velas era aún más rojo e intenso de lo normal. Él, como un experto en Criptografía y Simbología, reconoció cada signo como un llamado a los primeros cinco círculos del Infierno. Aunque anteriormente había sido testigo de un _Pentagrama de Baphomet_ , nunca había presenciado la utilización de uno en el sentido más estricto de su creación. En el vientre abultado de su esposa, en su frente y en ambas manos se encontraban los cuatro símbolos restantes, los últimos círculos.

—Es hora— la profunda voz del hombre lo sacó de sus pensamientos, obligándolo, al igual que su esposa, a forzar la vista para distinguir a la encapuchada figura al frente de la secta—. Recuerden, hermanos, éste día; 28 de marzo, a las tres de la madrugada, como el día en que nuestro Amo, Lucifer, Señor de la Oscuridad Eterna, tomará posesión del cuerpo que hoy le ofrecemos, dando inicio así a la Nueva Era: ¡la llegada del Anticristo!— voceó a las demás figuras cubiertas, mientras extendía sus brazos por todo lo ancho de su cuerpo. Al escucharlo, Kizashi abrió los ojos como platos, mientras éstos comenzaban a anegarse por las lágrimas.

—¡No!— con lo poco que le quedaba de fuerzas, Mebuki Haruno fue capaz de chillar, mientras intentaba vanamente de soltarse de los grilletes que le apresaban tanto las muñecas como los tobillos— ¡Déjenlo en paz! ¡Es mi hijo, es sólo un recién nacido!— suplicó, incapaz de contener el estridente llanto del que era víctima. Mismo lloriqueo que fue rápidamente silenciado de tajo por una fuerte bofetada, apropinada por el mismo líder. Kizashi, al verlo, intentó lanzarse con el fin de estrangularlo con sus propias manos, mas fue incapaz de hacerlo, debido a las firmes cadenas que rodeaban su cuerpo y le obligaban a contenerse.

Aprovechando el momento de silencio, el líder del grupo movió su mano derecha hacia el vientre de la rubia, indicándole a sus subordinados que empezaran. Éstos, al verlo, se arremolinaron en torno a la embarazada, con el fin de arrancarle la ropa para así dejar el vientre descubierto. Ignorando el llanto y los chillidos de la madre, uno de ellos tomó el afilado y curvilíneo cuchillo que se encontraba arriba de la pequeña mesa, justo al lado de un enorme libro de pasta dura negra. Con éste y de forma sorprendentemente profesional, formó un profundo corte en el bajo vientre de la rubia, arrancándole uno y mil alaridos de dolor.

—¡Pagarás por esto! ¡Pagarás muy caro el haber tocado a mi mujer y a mi hijo!— bramó el agotado hombre, tratando de librarse de las cadenas. Pero fue una voz, más bien una risa, la que silenció al hombre de cabellos castaños; era un vocablo inhumano, más parecido al gruñido de una bestia, lo que hizo que el vello de su nuca se erizara.

Fue entonces cuando el tiempo pareció detenerse por completo.

Sólo habían bastado un par de gotas de sangre sobre el pentagrama para que toda la habitación quedara en penumbras, dejando a todos los presentes en un estado de ceguera temporal. Seguido de esto, todos pudieron ser testigos del ensordecedor sonido que llenó la estancia; era como el de un cuerpo siendo arrastrado, como el de un depredador arrastrando a su presa moribunda. La respiración de Kizashi se volvió más pesada al sentir que el aire se le escapaba con rapidez de los pulmones, la confusión del momento le hizo comprender de una forma más lenta que le habían dado un fuerte golpe en el estómago.

—«Tu ira me alimenta»— la sombría e inhumana voz raspó su oído izquierdo, haciéndole sudar frío y provocándole un estremecimiento. Ante esto, la presencia a su lado soltó una burlesca y sonora carcajada, haciendo que los hombres encapuchados comenzaran a hablar en una extraña lengua, como si estuviesen rezando.

—Maestro, hemos traído ante usted el sacrificio necesario para proseguir con el ritual— aunque intentara disimularlo, era bastante palpable el temor en el tono de su voz. El insistente crujido del cuerpo arrastrándose por el recinto, combinado con la profunda oscuridad en la habitación, provocaron un ligero temblor en la pequeña secta. El gruñido se dejó escuchar de nueva cuenta justo después de que el satanista terminara de hablar.

—«Hace falta más que una miserable vida mortal para traerme de vuelta»— sentenció la bestia, mientras el eco del cuerpo hacía de música de fondo— «Sus almas me pertenecen ahora.»

Y, aunque la habitación estuviese completamente en tinieblas, Kizashi cerró los ojos con fuerza. Fue cuando todo comenzó: el primer grito fue el de una mujer, pero no el de su esposa. Era una voz aguda y posiblemente aniñada, chillaba mientras el sonido de algo siendo desprendido comenzaba a sofocar su propia voz; después, sólo pudo escuchar el golpe seco que provocó un cuerpo al caer. Inmediatamente le siguió el rugido de un hombre, el cual fue cortado de tajo por el eco de algo siendo atravesado y cortado a la mitad; en este caso, Kizashi pudo escuchar el sonido de dos cosas caer al mismo tiempo.

Varias fueron las súplicas, los gritos y chillidos que prosiguieron a dicha escena. La respiración del Haruno comenzó a acelerarse conforme escuchaba el sonido de unas garras rasgar la madera del suelo, acercándose cada vez más a donde se encontraba. Sus propios resoplidos le hicieron incapaz de escuchar los jadeos de uno de los moribundos, quien parecía ahogarse con su propia sangre. Después de un par de segundos de silencio que le parecieron eternos, un rugido lo devolvió a la realidad, seguido de un objeto atravesando su tórax, lo que lo obligó a abrir los ojos con fuerza.

Nunca, en toda su vida, había visto un rostro tan hermoso como el que tenía frente a sus ojos. Su piel pálida y, posiblemente suave al tacto, se encontraba salpicada por lo que parecían ser manchas de sangre, lo que hacía brillar aún más las preciosas nebulosas que conformaban sus misteriosos ojos carmesíes. Su cabello estaba alborotado y peinado en punta en la parte de la nuca, de un profundo color azabache. Portaba un pequeño flequillo que le caía en la frente, adornado por dos largos mechones de cabello que custodiaban cada lado de su rostro. Su nariz parecía haber sido perfilada en mármol por las prodigiosas manos de un escultor, y sus labios delgados parecían haber sido pintados por el mismísimo Michelangelo Buonarroti.

—«Con tu vida y la de tu mujer, renaceré en tu vástago y así mi padre reinará en la Tierra»— al sonreír, la criatura reveló el doble par de colmillos de los que era poseedor. Kizashi tragó en seco, percibiendo en su saliva el sabor de su propia sangre. Ante esto, el joven ente frente a él comenzó a hacer presión en el vientre del Haruno, haciéndolo gemir de dolor.

 _«Padre nuestro, que estás en los cielos...»_

Fue cuando, entonces, la incandescencia de una luz al lado de la criatura trajo consigo una mano, deteniendo la garra del hermoso joven. Kizashi se desmayó.

* * *

No importaba el ángulo desde donde se viera, era un completo baño de sangre.

Habían escogido una casa abandonada a las afueras de un pueblo para realizar el ritual, mismo que fue en el sótano de la misma. El piso era de una madera húmeda con claros signos de estar atestada de moho, pues el penetrante olor llenaba por completo el ambiente. Las inmundas paredes también presentaban signos de humedad, pues la pintura y algunos escombros se caían a pedazos de ellas. Ahora, la madera del suelo se encontraba más húmeda de lo que estaba horas antes, pero no precisamente por el agua.

Neji supo al instante, por las pulsaciones, que solamente había un humano vivo en el recinto.

Había siete cadáveres alrededor del cuerpo de la mujer embarazada, todos cubiertos por capuchas, por lo que fue fácil para el Arcángel el distinguir que se trataban de los miembros de la secta satánica que habían armado todo ese desastre. El primero que logró visualizar, con dificultad debido al deplorable estado del mismo, fue el de un joven de cabellos anaranjados; el terror estaba dibujado en su expresión, misma que estaba cubierta por su propia sangre, lo que le hizo saber a Neji que posiblemente se había atragantado con la misma. A su lado, descansaba el cuerpo de una fémina y, a un par de metros de ésta, el brillo de unos cabellos violáceos le indicó que se trataba de su cabeza cercenada. El tercer cuerpo estaba a un lado de una vela negra; el joven de largos cabellos rubios no tendría más de veinticinco años y la luz de su vida ya se había extinto a causa de un enorme agujero en su ojo izquierdo, donde también parecía faltar parte de su cabeza. Del otro lado, a la izquierda de la mujer sobre el pentagrama, se encontraba el torso y la cabeza de un hombre de ojos verdes y piel morena; sus extremidades superiores habían sido arrancadas por partes, mismas que habían caído a ambos lados del seguidor; en cuanto a sus piernas, éstas estaban a sólo un par de centímetros de distancia. Todo su torso y brazos presentaban heridas provocadas por garras.  
Al fondo, como si el pobre hombre hubiese tratado de escapar en la oscuridad, se hallaba la azulada cabeza de éste, con la diferencia de que tal parecía que su boca había sido abierta hasta tal punto que su mandíbula había sido arrancada de tajo. Próximo a la cabeza, un joven de cabellos rojizos se encontraba recostado bocabajo sobre un enorme charco de sangre, proveniente de un enorme hueco en su vientre.  
Por último, había un hombre de cabello gris peinado hacia atrás, el cual sufría graves heridas a causa de las garras del Demonio, mismas que habían provocado que el joven se desangrara hasta fallecer finalmente.

El único sobreviviente era el hombre de cabellos castaños que los había convocado, mismo que estaba siendo atravesado por la horripilante garra del Demonio que había sido invocado por la secta. Su primer reacción al haber sido llamado fue la de apartar la garra del inconsciente cuerpo del hombre.

—Llegas tarde— exclamó el hermoso Demonio de ojos rojos, mientras escupía el piso a los pies del Arcángel. Éste le miró con asco, mientras aumentaba la presión en la zarpa de la bestia con la mandíbula apretada por la ira. Ante esto, el perteneciente al Infierno masculló entre dientes y se apartó como si el agarre le hubiese quemado; lo cual no fue del todo mentira, pues la luz que emanaba del joven de ojos perla le produjo severas laceraciones—. ¡El bastardo es mío y mi padre volverá a andar entre los vivos!

—Te equivocas— sentenció el precioso Arcángel, mientras sus alas se erguían conforme sus palabras salían—; no puedes poseer este cuerpo, pues no es varón— proclamó con el ceño fruncido, intentando disimular la pequeña victoria que les pertenecía. Por un breve momento, las finas facciones de la bestia se desencajaron en un claro gesto de furia; no obstante, dicha mueca fue rápidamente reemplazada por una maliciosa sonrisa, mientras atravesaba los albinos ojos del ángel con los suyos.

—Tal vez yo no, pero conozco a alguien que sí— había cierto tono de diversión en su voz, mientras pasaba lentamente su viperina lengua por sus labios. El joven de ojos perla lo miró visiblemente confundido, hasta que los ojos escarlata del Demonio le indicaron un punto por detrás de su espalda. Al girar su rostro, se encontró con la última imagen que había querido ver.

El demacrado cuerpo de la mujer rubia estaba hecho pedazos. Su vientre, anteriormente abultado debido al embarazo, ahora se encontraba rasgado y abierto de par en par, dejando expuestos todos los órganos que componían el cuerpo humano. Justo a su lado y erguida en un claro gesto de superioridad, se encontraba una joven. Ésta, a simple vista, poseía los más bellos y finos rasgos que un humano podía haber visto en su vida; su cabello, largo y ondulado hasta sus anchas caderas, era de un intenso color rojizo-anaranjado, propio de una pintura de Botticelli. Estaba completamente desnuda y no parecía avergonzarse del hermoso cuerpo que poseía. Lo único malévolo que parecía portar, eran esos penetrantes ojos amarillos con pupila alargada y filosa, parecida a la de un felino.

—Lilith— pronunció el nombre de la súcubo, lo que provocó que ésta sonriera con malicia. Había leído sobre ella en textos antiguos; la primer esposa de Adán, misma que lo había dejado al sentirse superior a él, encontrando consuelo en el Mar Rojo, donde había sido poseída por un centenar de demonios. De esta manera, posteriormente volverse un Demonio con un infinito deseo sexual, mismo que la llevó a volverse una súcubo.

Había estado tan concentrado en impedir la muerte del hombre, quien a duras penas había podido profesar una oración del famoso rezo, que dejó el asunto de la recién nacida en segundo término. Esta misma distracción había sido aprovechada por la criatura frente a él, quien sacó al cadáver de la bebé y lo colocó justo a sus pies.

—Tan seguro estabas de poder detener el ritual que ni siquiera trajiste un alma para que la pobre animal naciera— su voz, aunque sensual, era puro veneno. Mientras hablaba, la súcubo pasaba su larga y afilada uña por el inerte cuerpo de la no-nata—. Pero, no te preocupes: yo naceré en este cuerpo— dicho esto, pasó su viperina lengua por toda la extensión de la palma de su mano, ocasionando una herida en ésta— Ahora, mi Señor reinará también en esta Tierra— sentenció mientras posaba su mano sobre el cuerpo de la recién nacida.

Y, antes de que su mano rozara siquiera el cuerpo de la bebé, una mano aprisionó la suya por la muñeca.

—Oh, créeme: la trajo— masculló entre dientes la hermosa Serafín, mientras atravesaba con su azulina mirada los amarillentos ojos de la pelirroja, quien la miró atónita. Antes de que la súcubo pudiese hacer cualquier cosa, la joven de blancos cabellos la tomó por el cuello, aprisionándolo entre sus dedos; aprovechando el momento de confusión, extendió su imponentes alas y envolvió al Demonio con ellas, incluyéndose a sí misma—. Nos espera un largo camino por delante, Lilith.

—Habuhiah— bramó la de ojos amarillos, ya sin aliento, mientras arañaba con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban los brazos del Ángel. Ésta sonrió al verla retorcerse de dolor, aumentando la presión en su yugular.

—Lo siento, Hyūga-san— por un momento, se giró para ver al joven de castaños cabellos, quien tenía apresado al Demonio entre sus brazos—. Parece que tendrás que terminar el trabajo que hoy voy a comenzar— y dicho esto, volteó su rostro de nueva cuenta, encarando a la súcubo. En un ágil movimiento, soltó su mano izquierda del agarre ejercido al amoratado cuello de la alimaña, tomando con una velocidad impresionante la majestuosa espada ceñida a su espalda. Utilizando su mano derecha para atraer al Demonio hasta hacerlo chocar contra su propio cuerpo, blandió la espada con su otra mano y, en un heroico acto de sacrificio, enterró la hoja del afilado hierro justo en la cintura de la súcubo, de tal manera que, debido a la cercanía, el filo de la espada atravesó su propio vientre.

—¡No!— el grito del joven de mirada albina llenó el recinto, mientras observaba atónito cómo la sangre sobrevenía a los labios de la joven de cabellos blancos, enrojeciéndolos al instante. Ésta le hizo un gesto para que no se acercara, mientras bajaba la mirada para observar al pequeño cuerpo a sus pies. La no-nata, al estar justo en el medio de las dos jóvenes, comenzó a ser salpicada por la sangre que manaba de la herida de ambas.

De forma casi instantánea, un sinfín de sombras brotaron de la enmohecida madera del piso, arremolinándose en torno al cadáver de la bebé, para después adentrarse en en el mismo; después de ésto, el cuerpo de la súcubo cayó al suelo en un golpe sordo, para después desvanecerse en múltiples sombras, las mismas que también poseyeron el cuerpo de la pequeña. Cuando las sombras se dispersaron, se pudo apreciar que el poco cabello castaño de la no-nata pasaba a ser de un intenso color rojizo con reflejos anaranjados, mientras que sus uñas comenzaban a crecer de forma exponencial, al igual que una extremidad puntiaguda justo a la altura de su _coxis_.

Con un último suspiro, Habuhiah tomó el mango de la espada y la desenterró de su propio cuerpo, provocando que más sangre brotara de la herida, cubriendo por completo el cuerpo de la bebé. Extendiendo sus imponentes y hermosas alas, la Serafín se elevó un par de centímetros del suelo, justo por encima del cadáver deformado de la recién nacida; después de esto, cerró sus ojos con delicadeza y una sonrisa se fue formando en sus ensangrentados labios. Del cuerpo moribundo del Ángel, comenzó a emanar una incandescente luz blanca, con cientos de nebulosas en color dorado; posteriormente, la figura del ser de luz se desvaneció en la misma luminosidad, envolviendo el cuerpo de la pequeña en el proceso. Al desaparecer la luz, el cuerpo de la niña volvió a la normalidad, cambiando el color de su cabello de rojo a rosa.

—¡No!— gritó el azabache de ojos escarlata, mientras se zafaba con brusquedad de los brazos del Arcángel. De sus manos comenzaron a brotar dos pares de garras, mismas que blandió con furia conforme, de un salto, se aproximaba al cuerpo de la recién nacida. El joven Hyūga tardó un poco más en comprender las intenciones de la bestia, por lo que ya era tarde: éste estaba a sólo unos segundos de despedazar el cuerpo de la bebé.

Iba a matarla.

—¡TEME!— el grito ensordecedor causó una confusión en el Demonio, más aún cuando el cuerpo de éste fue proyectado con fuerza hacia una de las sucias paredes del sótano. Al impactar en el duro cemento del muro, el azabache fijó su iracunda mirada en el causante de dicho golpe, encontrándose con una dolorosa luz que le cegó por unos segundos.

 _«Naruto»_ , pensó el Arcángel de cabellos castaños, mientras intentaba enfocar la vista en la figura centelleante frente a ellos. Efectivamente, se trataba del rubio, pero algo había cambiado en él. Para comenzar, su cabello estaba más largo y alborotado, mismo que había sido peinado con un broche de zafiros en su lado izquierdo, dejando el lado derecho un poco más despeinado. Su manto había sido sustituido por un conjunto un poco más elaborado: una ligera armadura en su torso, fabricada en plata y decorada con un poco de seda de oro en los hombros, misma que parecía ser del mismo material que su falda, la cual llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla. Lo que más le sorprendió al Hyūga, fue el ver el doble par de alas en su espalda.

—No tocarás a esta niña— sentenció el Querubín con sus ojos zafiro centelleando de furia, mientras miraba al Demonio malherido frente a él— ¡Ni ahora, ni nunca!— empuñando una hermosa espada de mango de oro, se lanzó contra la bestia, con total intención de atravesarle con ella. No obstante, fue detenido por una repentina luz.

Mientras intentaba liberarse, el rubio pudo apreciar cómo en sus muñecas y tobillos comenzaban a entrelazarse una infinidad de hebras de oro, formando una serie de brazaletes con el interior de éstos decorados en plata. En su dedo anular de la mano derecha se formó un grueso anillo de oro en forma de corona de laureles, decorado con una serie de diamantes ahí donde las hojas se entrelazaban; en el medio, apareciendo en un rayo de luz, se formó una gema de esmeralda.  
En un vano intento de aprovechar la distracción del Ángel, el azabache intentó abalanzarse sobre él, siendo detenido por una sombra que envolvió su cuerpo por completo. Con la mirada atónita, pudo apreciar cómo en sus muñecas comenzaron a formarse unos grilletes en ónice, sin cadena; y, en su dedo anular de la mano izquierda, comenzó a enroscarse en torno a él una serpiente de plata, de escamas formadas de diamante y ojos de rubíes, en la cabeza del animal se había moldeado un óvalo que contenía una gema de azabache, mientras que la cola del reptil había tomado la figura de otro rubí más grande formado en la misma.

—¿Qué coño está pasando?— bramó el Demonio, intentando arrancarse los grilletes con sus garras, intento que resultó en fracaso.

—Es la bebé... está escogiendo un Guardián— sentenció el Hyūga, mirando asombrado la escena frente a él. Entonces, lo comprendió: todos los seres humanos necesitan un Ángel que les proteja toda su vida, precisamente quien trajo su alma para que naciera. Pero el hecho de que Naruto, ahora un Querubín, fuese dos jerarquías más que él, lo hacía un mejor candidato para ser Guardián. Lo que le sorprendía, era el hecho de que la bestia también fuese elegida como uno.

Y, en medio de la confusión, se escuchó un llanto.

* * *

«¿Qué es el Alma?  
Del latín _anima,_ se refiere a una identidad inmaterial que, según afirmaciones y creencias, poseen los seres vivos.»

Hemos creído, desde tiempos pasados, que el alma es traída por un Ángel, lo que nos da el don de la vida. Pero nunca nos hemos cuestionado el origen de dichas almas y el porqué, tanto los descendientes del Paraíso como los del Infierno, buscan desesperadamente hacerse con ellas. Se dice que nuestra alma no nos pertenece a nosotros mismos, sino a alguien más. A alguien que dio su vida por nosotros, aún sin saberlo.

¿Nunca te has preguntado el porqué tenemos "un lado bueno y uno malo"? ¿El porqué muchas personas pelean contra "sus demonios", haciendo referencia a sus problemas personales o a su carácter? Se nos presentan, a lo largo de nuestra vida, múltiples decisiones en las que ponemos a prueba nuestra capacidad para discernir "el bien y el mal", donde nosotros mismos decidimos a quien escuchar, como si distintas voces hablasen a través de nosotros, representándolas como la "voz de la razón" o el simple "instinto". ¿Por qué tenemos la capacidad de elección? Tal vez, sólo tal vez, nuestra alma pueda estar conformada por dos elementos más complicados de lo que pensamos.

Porque hay veces en las que, tanto el Cielo como el Infierno, se interesan en las almas. ¿Será porque, posiblemente, la mitad de ellas les pertenecen?

* * *

 **Y, ¿qué tal? ¿Qué les pareció? Sé que fue un poco arriesgado este tema, pero en lo personal a mí me pareció una excelente primera parte.** **Debido a que se trata de un mini-especial, la continuación será subida en breve, así que no se preocupen.**

 **Ahora, responderé a los dos comentarios del capítulo pasado. Sinceramente, pensé que gustaría más el capítulo de _Obra_ , pero ya vi que no causó la impresión que deseé :(**

 **De todas maneras, agradezco mucho a quienes agregaron la historia a favoritos y la comenzaron a seguir. También agradezco mucho a quienes se tomaron el tiempo de dejar su review.**

 **julisbaro:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario :D En serio me alegra mucho que te guste mi forma de escribir, tu review me subió mucho el ánimo :) Creí que se podía entender en la forma de narrar que eran más grandes, lamento no haberlo especificado. En el capítulo tienen como unos dieciséis años, por lo que se encuentran en la preparatoria. De nueva cuenta, muchas gracias por tu comentario :) Nos leemos en breve.

 **cinlayj2:** Me alegro que te haya gustado, muchas gracias por comentar :D Nos leemos pronto.

 **Muchas gracias a quienes siguen mis historias y esperan impacientes las actualizaciones. Espero que este especial les guste, pues son ustedes quienes me alientan a seguir escribiendo :D**

 **Lee Lee Out!**


End file.
